1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a paper.
2. Related Art
There has been disclosed a medium provided with magnetic elements that generate a signal when a magnetic field is applied, characterized in that plural pseudo-elements which have the same size and shape as those of the magnetic elements but do not generate a signal even when the magnetic field is applied, are provided to be present in mixture with the magnetic elements.